


Mrs Morgan

by StarlessSkies



Series: Arthur Morgan/Reader [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: F/M, red dead redemption - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlessSkies/pseuds/StarlessSkies
Summary: Your husband is a wanted man, but if the Pinkertons think you'll give him up without a fight... they don't know who they're messing with!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took the plunge and finally wrote a reader/Arthur oneshot! Was it a mistake? Probably. Is it any good? Probably not. Do I regret it? Nah!
> 
> So this is obviously based off of the fishing trip with little Jack from the game but I’ve changed some things around. I hope it’s okay as I still not 100% confident with reader inserts. Part two will be posted soon and will feature Arthur. Hope you guys enjoy!

As a young girl, you never thought you ever would’ve lived such a life as you had. On the run from the law after committing numerous crimes, you hadn’t thought twice about for the sake of a big payout. Living out in the wilderness with a gang that welcomed you among them; to the point you had eventually become family.

Robbing and scamming your way through the country with them as the years passed by. Well and truly proving yourself as a valuable member to Dutch and Hosea.So it wasn’t a surprise when you married Arthur; the two of you taking more jobs together; to the point your protective bond had blossomed into something more.Most had expected it sooner or later, and couldn’t have been happier the day you came back to camp with the news that you were finally man and wife.

Then Blackwater had happened and you’d never been more afraid to lose your husband than you had been in the weeks following the massacre.

When you reached Horseshoe Overlook, it had been a moment to take a much needed sigh of relief. The camp itself was beautiful, peaceful and had a breathtaking view over the cliff edge. You’d stayed along with the other women making the camp as homey as possible while the men scoped out the town and Dutch contemplated your next move.  
  
You could sense the strain it was taking on Arthur though; riding out every couple of days to take care of job after job. Fetching an endless supply of things people had requested. But knowing your husband as you did watching him doing everything with a courteous contented smile; you knew deep down he needed a break.  
  
Which was why, you practically jumped at the opportunity to spend some time away when Abigail had quietly asked if you both minded taking Jack out for a while. At first it had started with the idea of a simple fishing trip but you managed to convince her to let you take the young boy on a camping trip for the night. With the promise of not traveling too far away from camp.  
  
Just far enough away to give you all the quiet you’d all craved in the busy chaotic weeks it had taken to get to your new spot.

So you’d watched from afar as Jack; sat just in front of his Uncle Arthur, playing with the mare’s wispy mane by the top of her withers as you rode down the path towards the woodland by the river. When you found the perfect spot, you both made quick work of hitching the horses to graze, pitching the tent and lighting the campfire while Jack picked the flowers he found by the tree stumps. Watching his Aunt and Uncle darting back and forth with childish amusement on his little face.  
  
Arthur had promised to teach him how to fish the next morning; though the boy hadn’t seemed all that excited about it. But you had a feeling once he’d gotten the hang of it, it might be quite fun for him to learn a new skill.  
  
As the evening settled in, you realized foolishly you’d forgotten to bring anything for your supper and Jack’s stomach was growling loud enough for you both to hear. Fortunately Arthur had brought his bow and rifle offering to ride out to catch something.  
  
You’d protested at first; worried about being left to watch over Jack by yourself. You loved the little boy as you would your own but that didn’t mean you didn’t doubt your skills when it came to motherly instincts. It somewhat surprised you when Arthur expressed his unshaken confidence in your abilities however and you were left rather speechless as the Outlaw rode off further down into the forest leaving you and Jack alone.  
  
As the sun began to set; you admired the beautiful rays of light that were slowly dying away behind the horizon.  
  
“Aunt Y/N, when is Uncle Arthur coming back?” Jack piped up. “I’m so hungry.”  
  
You smiled taking a seat beside him at the roaring fire.  
  
“Aw don’t worry Jack; I’m sure he won’t be long…”  
  
The sudden rustling in the trees caught your attention as you pulled Jack closer; as first you suspected it to be Arthur on his way back but you quickly realized…you were very wrong.  
  
“What a fine young man, and in such complex circumstances.”  
  
Keeping your hand firmly on Jack’s shoulder, you gently guided him behind you as you glared at the well dressed men slowly pacing towards you.  
  
“Y/N…right? Y/N L/N? Or is it Morgan now?” The man smirked menacingly.  
  
“What do you want? Who are you?” You snapped.  
  
“We’re looking for someone actually…your husband as a matter of fact.” He stood back; placing a hand on chest before gesturing to the man beside him.  
  
“Agent Milton; Agent Ross. Pinkerton Detective Agency.” As you took a closer look at the men in their well made suits, it was then you noticed the badges pinned to their jackets and your stomach dropped at the revelation.  
  
You needed to get rid of these men before Arthur got back to camp and you needed to do it quickly.  
  
Milton strode forward, his hand coming to rest upon his holstered pistol. You weren’t sure if he was planning to use it but you were damn sure you’d use yours if the situation called for it.  
  
“See Mrs Morgan; your husband is a wanted man. Five thousand dollars for his head alone.”  
  
“Jesus five thousand dollars?” You mocked with bitter smile. “Well I’m sure if he  _were_  here; he’d offer to turn himself in for that kinda money. But I don’t know where he is; I haven’t seen him since Blackwater.”  
  
Milton chuckled but his laugh was both cold and humorless.  
  
“Now we both know that’s not true Mrs Morgan, I think you know exactly where your husband is and you’re protecting him.” He accused. “Which is fine; it is after all, a wife’s duty to protect her husband but what if I told you, you could truly save him.”  
  
You were ashamed to admit that your interest was peaked at the offer. Your curiosity getting the better of you.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Milton’s brows twitched and you noticed the faint curl of his lip as he began to smile; clearly believing he’d caught you at your weakness.  
  
“See… thing is Mrs Morgan; I’m not interested in Arthur or anyone else in that band of degenerates you’ve chosen to run with! I just want Van Der Linde! You tell your husband;  _wherever he may be_ , to bring me Dutch and you have my word that he will not swing.” He concluded. And you could tell by the conceited gleam in his darkened eyes that the man truly believed you were going to take the deal and sell both Dutch and Arthur out.  
  
But this man didn’t know you and he sure as hell didn’t know what you were capable of. Your blood was already boiling at them having to gall to ambush you like this and you could feel Jack trembling behind you from the fear these strange men had caused.  
  
Maybe this was motherly instinct after all. Because the urge to slaughter the men before you was quickly rising.   
  
“Oh my husband won’t swing anyways. You see, he hasn’t done anything wrong! Aside from not play the games to your rules.” You hissed back much to Milton’s obvious disappointment.  
  
“Well that is a shame Mrs Morgan.” He said bluntly, his associate Agent Ross slowly raising his rifle to aim at you and Jack.  
  
“And here I thought a fine woman like yourself could be reasoned with; course one might question your judgment in the first place, seeing as you’ve chosen to tie yourself to a degenerate murderer like Morgan.”  
  
He shared a mocking chuckle with Ross and in that moment you broke; pulling your pistol from your hip and aiming it straight at Milton’s head.  
  
“You enjoy being a rich man’s toy do ya?! Take your offer and your buddy here and go to hell!”  
  
Your eyes burned with pure hatred as you glared at him; your other arm protectively wrapped around Jack as the boy sniffled away silent tears. And you were more than prepared to kill these men if you needed to; fortunately Milton seemed to get the message loud and clear as he raised his hands in a mocked surrender.  
  
“Oh we’re leaving Miss don’t you worry. But know this; Your husband is a savage and he will die savagely. You all will! Good day Mrs Morgan. Pleasure speaking with you.”  
  
You felt your resolve begin to crack as they mounted and turned, riding away. Keeping cool long enough until they were out of sight, dropping your gun to the ground and falling to you knees to hug Jack close.  
  
“Who were those men Aunt Y/N?” He whispered, quivering with fear in your arms.  
  
With your heart breaking; you lifted the boy into your arms and carried him towards your tent. Your fingers softly stroking his back to soothe him.  
  
“Ain’t nobody Jack….you don’t have to worry about them okay?”

You kneeled slowly, letting Jack wrap himself up in the blanket you’d brought for him, your fingers tentatively reaching out to wipe away his stray tears. You didn’t know where Arthur had gotten too, but you prayed that he was okay. 


	2. Mrs Morgan Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promised a part two and I really hope it’s okay and Arthur is in character. It’s still terrible but I had to finish this. Hope you like it!

It seemed the moment the sun had set; the sky had instantly turned dark. Your only light given by the flickering of the camp fire that was slowly beginning to die out.

You leaned forward throwing another chuck of wood into the burning embers; your other hand keeping a firm grip of your pistol. Tired eyes drifted to Jack’s sleeping form, gentle breaths and peaceful dreams surrounding the boy wrapped his blanket inside the sheltered safety of the small tent.

Your body was still slightly trembling from the after-shocks of the anger and adrenaline that once stormed your veins from your run in with the Pinkertons that ambushed you. Milton’s words replaying in your mind on a loop. How dare they say such things and in front of a child too!

The noise of sudden movement pulls you from your thoughts as you flinch at the scuffling sound of heavy boots and a horse’s snort by the nearby trees; your instincts instantly heightened as you rush to your feet and aim your gun at the approaching figure.

But you feel yourself relax at the familiar pair of eyes that meet your own. Your heart both calming and fluttering at the same time.

“Oh god Arthur, thank god it's  you.” You breath with a sigh of relief as he strides across to pull you into a comforting embrace.

“You alright darlin’?” He asks gruffly. “Saw those sons of bitches on my way back then followed em’ to make sure they left.”

“Did they-” “No they didn’t see me; I made sure.”

The both of you steal a glance at little Jack; still sleeping undisturbed and you feel Arthur tense against you. 

“Is Jack alright? Heard what those bastards said to you.” Turning back, your cheeks warm at your husband’s touch as his hands rest your against your face.

“He’ll be okay, I’ll talk to Abigail in the morning and explain what happened. And you need to talk to Dutch!” You said honestly as Arthur sighed deeply, moving to scratch at his stubbled chin. The frustration and anger ablaze in his eyes.

“Yeah I know and I will…later.” You eyed him carefully as he went back to check on his horse, patting her neck to soothe her.  Then gently tugging the reins to pull her forward, hitching her to graze beside your own. The two animals simply huffing nostrils at one another in greeting before resuming with their feed. Satisfied the horses were calm and tended too; Arthur untied the rabbits from the mare’s saddle; quickly drawing his knife to skin it.

————————————————

As you ate the now freshly cooked meat, you ate in silence. Your eyes never leaving your husband. His face looking so troubled and conflicted as he stared aimlessly into the flames beside you.

“Arthur? You alright there, looking a little lost darlin’.”

Your words seemed to startle him. Those bright blue eyes quickly raising to meet your own. Your brows frowning at the worry in his features; so heavily set and racing about the storm of his clouded mind.

“You ever regret marrying me Y/N?” His voice is quiet and timid, two things you never thought you’d experience from this man. And it breaks your heart to hear his words out loud.

“How can you even ask me that?! Of course I don’t. I love you Arthur. Where is this coming from?” Forgetting your meal you move to sit beside him. Arthur watches you; a sadness in his eyes you’re all too familiar with. That self-doubt rearing it’s ugly head again and you kicked yourself for not realising before.

“This is because of what that Agent Milton said isn’t it?”

“ _Degenerate murderer._..he ain’t wrong. I ain’t a good man Y/N. I don’t deserve someone as good as you.” He starts, taking your hands in his and holding tight but you gently squeeze back grabbing his attention.

“I ain’t exactly a saint either! I’ve robbed and killed just as you have. You still help those in need Arthur. Still look out for Jack and the other in the group as you do.” You keep going determined to get through to him. “You make sure everyone has everything they need and never ask for anything back. And darlin’ I’ve seen the ledger, I reckon you make the biggest donations out of everybody else. Myself included; might have to steal a couple more pocket watches just to catch up.”

He chuckled and you were glad of it. And yet still you went on.

“You’re more loving and generous than you know Arthur and I am proud to be your wife. I wouldn’t have said yes otherwise would I?”

You caught the beginning of a smirk against his lips and smiled. Pressing a soft kiss to back of his hands then moving to let him go. Watching again; as the smirk widened across his handsome face, your heart warming knowing you’d finally convinced him.

“You make me sound like quite the catch Y/N.”

“That’s because you are; Mister Morgan and don’t let hear you doubting yourself again. I love you, you hear me? That ain’t changing. Never.” You wrapped your arms around him, eyelids fluttering close as he kissed your forehead.

And so with bedrolls rolled out and the fire stoked; you laid beside your husband to sleep for the night. The stress of the day flittering away and forgotten even if just for a moment of peace. Little Jack still fast asleep, shut away from the harms of the world in his little tent. His Aunt and Uncle drifting away themselves, slowly into the haven hidden away in their minds.

 

As you; yourself fall, you feel Arthur’s arms tighten around you. Your heart and mind calming as you snuggle into his warmth. His breaths shallow and quiet, you hear his whispered voice just as you let sleep take you.

 

“Love you too darlin’. My girl. My Y/N.”

 

It’s the first time in weeks you fall asleep with a smile on your face.


End file.
